gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Yearbook (Part 8)
Summary This is part 8 of "The Yearbook". Plot Gumball then tried simpler tatics to regain Darwin's mood. So Gumball grabbed a piece of paper and a penicl, and asked Darwin to draw out his emotions. 2 minutes later, Darwin finished. Gumball picked it up and took a look at it. He saw skulls, "DIE!" scattered all over the paper, and some blood stains on it. Gumball then looked at Darwin, and noticed some long slits on Darwin's wrists. It turns out that Darwin had used the pencil to cut himself. Gumball then decided to do something that has nothing to do with Darwin's feelings. Gumball then tried to play a game of "Dodge or Dare", however Darwin was too sad to even try. They then played "I Am President" where Darwin was president. But unfortunatley, Darwin kept on making Gumball do things that are either suicidal, or just plain dangerous. That night, Darwin went right to bed. But Gumball just stayed downstairs and watched mindless TV. He then thought that things between Darwin and him would never be the same. But then, he then saw Nicole in the kitchen, she was a bit frustrated with work and the "loss". So she opened the medicine cabinet and she took a happy pill, to keep herself from getting mad. This then gave Gumball an idea. In the middle of the night, Gumball got up, and he ever-so-quietly went downstairs. He then noticed that there was only one happy pill left in the medicine cabinet. So Gumball ended up taking the last one, and went back upstairs. He noticed Darwin sleeping peacfully in his bowl. So he dropped the happy pill in the bowl, and Darwin somewhat inhaled it. Gumball then went back to sleep. However what Gumball didn't know, was that the happy pill has a different effect on fish. So basically, this would not only cure depression in fish, but it would also keep it from coming back. The next morning, Gumball woke up, and realized it was Sunday. He was too focused on curing Darwin to notice time flying by. He was panicky at first, so he waited for Darwin to wake up. And when he finally did, he was happier than ever. Gumball gave Darwin a hug. But it didn't last too long, as today was the memorial service for Darwin. So he needed a lie to tell to everyone, but couldn't quite figure it out. Nicole then knocked at Gumball's door to get ready for the service. Darwin then quickly changed into Trevor and climbed out of the window. Nicole then opened the door, and told him to dress up formally, which called for a suit. Gumball then changed into a suit and the family left for the service. By then, Trevor was walking to the church, through the woods. And he also has a story to back up everything. Once the family arrived at the church, there were already mourners there. A lot of these mourners are students and their families. And there was also Miss Simian, Principal, Mr. Small, and Rocky. However the other Robinsons didn't bother to come. They all then walked into the church for the service. To Be Continued